Isune
by Kurai Shikyo
Summary: This is my second issue of the continuous series, Naruto Saga Series! I would be so happy if your reviewed it! Thank u!
1. the Thorn Heats

Naruto Saga Series: Insune

Chapter 1 the Thorn Hearts

Last time I told you about Venom, but there's one thing I forgot to tell you. One thing that takes us to a group of orphans called The Thorn Heart Thieves. The Thorn Heart Thieves are a gang of rogue thieves who bare the symbol of a thorny flower stem coiled around a heart. Last year Naruto had a run in with these naughty teenagers, as a result he had not just his money stolen, but everything he possessed including his clothes. In fact even his underwear was ripped from his body leaving his body parts completely exposed. The leader of the gang is Kai, a seventeen year old boy who likes to show everyone who's top cat around these parts. Kai has the tendency to steal the clothes off his victims. His twin brother, Rai is the deputy Rai is a seventeen year old boy who carries a deep relationship with his brother as a result he would do anything for his brother. Kai's girlfriend name is Insune an eighteen year old whose fighting tactics are pretty bizarre. Insune likes to kill people with her deathly poison, but the way she does it is what makes her fighting tactics bizarre. She first takes an antidote pill to counter the poison she drinks, then, she gives her victim a passionate kiss leaving the victim in painful state worse than death, Involving torturous spasms, vomiting, internal bleeding, and finally, a slow excruciating death. Her twin sister's name is Tsune, Tsune is Rai's girlfriend. Tsune is an eighteen year old girl who likes to seduce her victim then once he's begging for more she pulls out her kunai knives, pops the buttons off his shirt, and stabs him slowly in the gut twisting and turning till he bleeds out. She lets him die slowly, because she wants them to get the message that they have been betrayed.


	2. Kai's death

Chapter 2: Kai's Murder

One day, Kai was patrolling the Thorn Heart's territory when they saw a young man with a purple cape and a young boy with a gray vest and a smug look on his face. That's when Kai immediately walked up to the man and said, "If you want to cross this border there's a toll you have to pay". Then the young man turned around and said, "Really, and what may that toll be?" That's when a broad grin spread across Kai's face as he said, "For young men all of their belongings including any capes they might be wearing, and for young boys all vests will be confiscated." The young man grabbed Kai's arm. He had a malicious glint in his eyes as he watched Kai scream in pain as the man's acidy hand clenched around Kai's arm. "Do you know who I am?" the man said as Kai tried to squirm free. "What are you?" Kai said with a fearful tone in his voice. Then the young man answered, "I'm Venom, and the toll is your life." Then Venom gestured to twitch to hold Kai so he won't get away as he slowly tortured him. That's when Venom heard something in the behind him and turned around just in time to block a strong kick. "Insune, get out of here it's too dangerous," Kai said weakly to Venom's attacker. After hearing that Insune answered, "And leave you? Never!" That's when Twitch grabbed Insune from behind and yelled out, "I got her, Ven, I got her!" Then Venom walked up to Insune and whispered to her, "Ready to watch your friend die?" As he said this he threw ten kunai knives at Kai's heart. "KAI," Insune yelled out in a frantic voice, but it was too late the knives had already hit Kai's injured body.


	3. Rage

Chapter 3: Rage

Silence filled the air as Insune looked at the corpse of her of the Thorn heart's leader. Then she took a antidote to counter the poison she was drinking. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" Venom said in a mocking tone. Insune then charged as she drove her kunai knife into Venom. Insune was shocked to find out that instead of her knife harming the cloaked assassin she ended up with a severely disfigured knife. "I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt?" Venom replied with a malicious glint on his eyes. Then Isune yelled out in a rage of anger, "I hate you, you sadistic bastard!" "Well, thank you, I hate you too," Venom replied in a cold voice as he slowly walked away. "Where do you think you're going"! Insune yelled while catching up to him. Then Venom stopped and without looking at her he answered "Home." Then Isune ran in front of him blocking his way and said in a depressed voice, "kill me." Venom threw his head back with a roar of laughter as he said, "Kill you, you want me to kill you! That's just pathetic!" "Please, please…just kill me so I can be with Kai," Insune begged. "Are you sure you want me to kill you?" Venom said with uncertainty in his voice. Then Isune looked up him with pleading eyes and answered, "Yes…please." Then Venom looked at Insune and with a apologetic tone replied, "I'm sorry." Insune was confused and unsure how to reply to that after all this is the guy that brutally murdered her love of her life and now he expects her to forgive him? In fact, even Twitch his faithful aid was puzzled at what he was hearing. Then Venom gave Insune a huge grin and said "I'm sorry, that I can't kill you my dear!" "What do you mean?" Insune questioned in rage. "I mean I can't kill you because that would make you happy my dear," Venom answered while laughing his head off. "Come along Twitch we've wasted too much time with this pathetic suicide attempt," Venom said to his trusty aid as they started walking away, leaving Insune in a fierce rage.


	4. Comrade

Chapter 4: Comrade

It was a long walk from the Thorn heart's territory to Venom's fortress. Twitch was complaining as usual, while Venom was trying to think why he even allowed such a nuisance to be his aid. After Twitch's tenth complaint Venom couldn't take it anymore, and as a result Twitch ended up with his own vest in his mouth. It was only after Twitch shut up when Venom realized they were being followed. Then he stopped so suddenly that Twitch bumped right into him "Would you be more careful!" Venom hissed to Twitch. "Be more careful! Your screeching halt is what caused me to bump into you!" replied Twitch in a defensive tone. After hearing Twitch say that Venom swiftly turned around and gave Twitch murderous glare as he said, "Never talk back to me again! unless you want to die!"

"Sorry, Ven, it won't happen again, Twitch said as he gulped. "Now, if you would have shut up instead of complaining! I would have realized we were being followed sooner!" yelled Venom.

Meanwhile, Isune, who had been following Venom, was waiting in the bushes for her chance to attack. Then without warning she felt like someone was pouring acid down her arm. As the acid like grasp tightened around her arm, she heard someone whisper in her ear, "Why are you following me? After all I think you should know better than to follow me. But, before Isune could respond Venom pinned her to the ground and was surprised to find out that she was not afraid. "If you won't kill me then I guess you're stuck with me!" Isune yelled at Venom. Venom looked down at fearless girl and replied, "And what exactly is supposed to mean? "In other words the because of you the Thorn Hearts think I killed Kai! So now I think you owe me a new place to live," yelled Isune. "Is that so and why should I let you stay with me?" Venom said in a questioning voice. Then Isune answered in sickening sweet voice, "Honey, I wasn't asking you I was telling you that I am staying you whether you like it or not." Venom wasn't sure what exactly convinced him to let Isune live with him. It took three weeks for Venom to realize that Isune and him have a lot more in common than meets the eye. In fact, he realized that him and Isune make a pretty good team in which he is glad to have her as a comrade.


End file.
